Une épaule réconfortante dans la solitude
by alinemoon
Summary: Et si Peeta n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre le coeur indécis de Katniss après leur retour des Hunger games? Déja que son propre coeur fut meurtri par le rejet de la fille du feu et lorsqu'il se terrait chez lui pendant des mois et des mois à se morfondre, une personne va lui redonner la force de se relever et lui faire comprendre que la vie est belle malgrès tout.
1. Chapter 1

Resumé : Et si Peeta n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre Katniss après les hunger games ? Si son coeur était trop meurtri pour aimer à sens unique la fille du feu?

Comment va t il trouver la force pour continuer a vivre ou survivre à la réalité?

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- _Je veux oublier_

Ces mots cinglant revenaient sans cesse dans la tête de Peeta et le tourmentait depuis des mois, oublier, oublier,OUBLIER ...! Comment oublier ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette arène , ce qu'il a dû faire pour la protéger.

Chaque soir il se rappelle encore et encore le monstre qu'il était devenu après qu'il ait mis fin à la vie de ce pauvre fille du district 7 le suppliant de la tuer afin d'abréger ses souffrances car la lame de Cato l'avait malheureusement transpercer à côté de son cœur.

Dans tous ses cauchemars le regard de dernier le hantait toutes les nuits , ce regard terrifier , de colère et de reproche que Cato lui avait lancé avant de tomber entre les griffes des mutations génétique et de mourir indirectement entre ses mains déjà tacher de sang. Et lorsque Peeta se réveillait brutalement en sueur et qu'il remarquait sa jambe gauche manquante , il se disait qu'il l'avait bien mériter après tout.

Il avait juré avant les jeux que le capitole ne le changerait pas mais il se rendit compte à ce jour que personne ne pouvait vraiment sortir de ces jeux sans être amocher physiquement et moralement .

Des larmes amère et triste coula le long de ses joues , son cœur se brisa encore une fois en mille morceaux, il avait cru à ses baisers , à sa volonté de le sauver coude que coude de la fièvre en allant chercher son médicament, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle préferait mourir que de le tuer . Mais tout ça ce n'était que de la pure comédie pour elle, une façon de gagner des sponsors et de défier le Capitole. Un idiot! Voilà ce qu'il était car il a tout simplement été aveuglé par l'amour , l'espoir qu'elle soit un jour amoureuse de lui l'a rendu aveugle de la réalité. Oui ... Elle l' avait utilisé et maintenant elle l'a abandonné comme un vulgaire déchet trop imparfait afin d'y daigner la moindre attention.

Peeta jeta avec rage sa lampe de chevet vers le mur, il avait besoin de soulager la douleur qui le rongeait depuis des mois et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé était ces objets matériel. Il envoya promener tout ceux qui avait le malheur de se trouver entre ses mains qui ruisselaient déjà de sang après avoir briser le miroir de sa chambre.

\- Peeta! S'exclama une voix inquiète et tremblante

Soudain des bras l'encerclèrent avec douceur et toute sa rage s'évapora , sa vue se brouillait moins à travers ses yeux rougis et il sentit sa meilleure amie Delly Cartwright l'entraîner vers lit et l'allonger .

\- Peeta , chut je suis là , je sais ce que tu traverse est dur , ne retiens pas tes larmes ,plus personne ne te fera de mal fais moi confiance, chuchota Delly en berçant son ami dans ses bras comme une mère fait quand son enfant a eu un cauchemar.

Après plusieurs heures de transe et de sanglot , Peeta s'endormi épuisé, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Sa jeune amie pansa ses mains blessées puis elle balaya les débris de verre , rangea la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle mais l'amant maudit commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil,elle caressa d'une main réconfortante son front qui se plissait d'inquiétude et de frayeur inimaginable dans ses cauchemars tourmenté d'horreur, de peur .

\- Pauvre Peeta, tu ne mérite pas ça, soupira Delly en refermant soigneusement la porte afin de ne pas le réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ce matin lorsque Peeta se réveilla,il se sentit plus serein et moins épuisé de ces nuits. Il découvrit avec surprise ses mains soignées et la chambre rangé impeccablement pourtant il se souvenait qu'hier il avait jeté sa lampe de chevet dans un accès de colère contre le mur.

Soudain une odeur de chocolat lui chatouilla l'odorat et lorsqu'il essaya de se lever , la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Peeta recouche toi! Ordonna Delly d'un ton autoritaire

\- Delly qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je suis venu t'aider pauvre crétin, ragea Delly

\- Merci, je vois que c'est toi qui a nettoyé les dégâts, plaisanta Peeta

\- Peeta , qu'est ce qui ne va pas, demanda Delly sérieuse

\- Qu'est ce que tu t'imagine, je vais bien,je...

\- Ne me mens surtout pas à moi, on s'est toujours tout dit, je connais tout tes secrets

\- Elle faisait semblant, avoua t-il

\- Tu veux dire que dans l'arène Katniss jouait la comédie?

\- Oui et je sais que Haymitch et elle avait un genre de code pour se comprendre. Lorsqu'elle m'embrassait c'était sur les ordres du mentor, quand elle me racontait son histoire de la chèvre de sa sœur c'était pour amadouer les sponsors, quand on allaient se suicider elle savait que le capitole allait nous épargner, tout était faux, fulmina Peeta dévasté

\- Mais peut être qu'elle a juste pensé à la meilleure façon de survivre et que maintenant que vous êtes revenu sain et sauf , elle pourra faire le point entre vous deux. Donne lui le temps d'y réfléchir , elle a vécu trop de chose dans un laps de temps. Essaye de te mettre à sa place, même si elle a joué avec tes sentiments ça a été bénéfique car tu es vivant .

-Je préférais être mort que de ressentir cet impression de trahison, je ne pourrais pas la pardonner de m'avoir menti, la moindre des choses auraient été de me tenir au courant de ses plans.

\- Peeta lorsque tu lui a déclarer la flamme , tu lui a demander son avis ?! Et peut être que elle doute de tes sentiments, qu'elle croie que toi aussi tu as joué à un jeu, Contre attaqua Delly

\- ...

\- Sois patient , un jour elle se rendra compte de quel homme merveilleux que t'es !

\- Bon Delly j'ai faim, s'écria Peeta en déviant le sujet

Sentant que le jeune homme ne voulais plus en parler , Delly soupira et abandonna l'idée de le raisonner

\- J'ai préparé des tartines et du chocolat chaud comme tu les aime, allons à la cuisine

\- Merci d'être là vraiment, dit Peeta en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien, taquina t-elle

Delly alla chercher la prothèse et lorsqu'elle voulu aider Peeta a l'enfiler , il poussa brusquement ses mains

\- Non Delly ne touche pas , j'ai honte, avoua t-il en cachant le moignon de ses mains

\- Peeta tu n'a pas a être pudique de quoi ce soit car je t'aime comme tu es même si tu a changé, rassura la jeune blonde

Peeta abandonna et laissa son ami mettre la prothèse avec douceur et il béni au ciel de l'avoir rencontré.

Le lendemain , Peeta reprit confiance et il réalisa qu'il fallait avancer vers le futur car le passé ne s'effacera pas , les hunger games restera indélébile quoiqu'il fasse et qu'il faisait parti de son histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Delly accourut à toute vitesse vers le village des Vainqueurs.

\- Peeta, ouvre moi! cria Delly en frappant avec toute ses forces contre la porte d'entrée

Lorsque le gagnant des 74 ème hunger games entrouvrit la porte au bout de 10 minutes devant l'insistance de la perséverante blonde, Delly le trouva bien amaigrie et mal en point après 3 mois de solitude qu'il s'était imposé. Il sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres et vu qu'il flottait dans ses vêtement cela témoignait aussi une sous alimentation de sa part. Son teint était verdâtre , ses yeux bouffis et rouge remplit de chagrin, Delly eut le cœur brisé de le voir si vulnérable , il ressemblait davantage à un mort vivant en errance qu'à l'optimiste boulanger .

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état là même pas les jours où il encaissait sans broncher les punitions de sa mère .

Ils avaient grandis pratiquement ensemble depuis les couches car leurs pères étaient de très bon amis, elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était son frère. Il l'avait protéger des moqueries des autres enfants qui la traitaient de grosse lorsqu'il était à la maternelle, il était là pour la consoler quand le garçon dont elle était amoureuse l'avait rejeté devant l'école en la traitant d'hippopotame puis le lendemain l' arrogant était apparu à l'école avec un œil au beurre noir, le visage bien amoché et lorsque qu'elle croisa Peeta dans le couloir qui essayait de cacher son hématome , elle comprit. Oui elle avait compris ...

Compris à cet instant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir ce grand frère, que cet imbécile qui l'avait humilié ne connaîtra jamais ce genre de relation unique.

\- Écoute Delly, je suis fatigué on en reparlera demain, soupira t-il las

\- Non je ne t'en laisserai pas tirer comme ça, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de te parler mais pourquoi tu t'obstine à rester dans ton mutisme ! Tu es un humain, tu as le droit aussi à être entendu et je suis là pour toi. Allez ouvre moi, supplia la jeune amie

Peeta soupira et la laissa entrer malgré lui, Delly buta des centaines de bouteilles vide d'alcool qui jonchaient par terre avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au canapé . Elle lança un regard suspicieux au propriétaire de ces boissons qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Peeta, reprocha-t-elle à son ami d'avoir voulu noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool

\- Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux , se défenda t-il en attrapant une des bouteilles qui avait déjà été entamé avant l'intrusion de la jeune fille de 16 ans.

\- Arrête , ordonna t elle en arrachant la bouteille de la bouche de Peeta

\- Laisse moi tranquillement me saouler, s'énerva le blond en s'effondrant sur le canapé

\- Non je ne quitterai pas d'ici tant que tu n'aura pas dit ce qui s'est passer réellement pendant la tournée des vainqueurs pour te mettre dans un état pareil, menaça t-elle plus que déterminé pour sauver son ami d'enfance

Après un moment de silence où Peeta était plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux datant de 3 mois plus tôt , il avoua avec amertume :

\- Tu avais tort!

\- À propos de quoi, encouragea celle ci

\- Je ne suis rien pour elle , avoua t-il

_Flash back_

_Après que Katniss ai lancé les pires injures à Effie, Peeta retrouva la rebelle à la queue du train où elle contemplais d'un air ennuyer le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse ._

_\- Si c'est pour un sermon, je ne suis pas d'humeur, Cingla t-elle en regardant le paysage défiler_

_\- Je vais essayer d'être bref, marmonna Peeta en s'asseyant sur la banquette de face_

_\- Ah j'ai cru que c'était Haymitch_

_\- Non, il est toujours sur son muffin,se moqua Peeta en imaginant son mentor subir les jérémiades infernale d'Effie sur l'importance des bonnes manière._

_Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice mais lentement leurs sourires se fanèrent et un moment de gène s'installa entre eux._

_\- Katniss , je sais que je n'ai pas été juste envers toi, tu m'a sauvé la vie, Commença courageusement Peeta_

_\- Tu m'a sauvé aussi pour le pain_

_-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour ça, j'ai agit comme un idiot, regretta t -il_

_\- Je ne t'en veux pas, grâce à toi on est pas mort de faim, hmm ... , ça fait des années que j'essayais de te le dire mais j'ai jamais trouver la bonne occasion..._

_-merci, souffla katniss d´une petite voix après avoir rassembler tout son courage pour prononcer ce simple mot_

_\- Pas de quoi , je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit Peeta en se forçant un sourire faussement joyeux_

_\- ..._

_-Tu sais dans l'arène , je , je..., j'étais vraiment sincère si tu en doute encore , je suis réellement tomber amoureux de toi depuis mes 5 ans , déclara Peeta en fixant sincèrement Katniss dans les yeux_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, juste que tu saches ce que je ressens , rassura t-il en voyant soudainement le visage de sa partenaire frémir d'horreur_

_Katniss semblait être plongé dans un débat intérieur avec soi même mais ce qu'elle lui dit par la suite le prit au dépourvu :_

_\- Je suis désolé Peeta, s'excusa Katniss en baissant le regard_

_\- De quoi ? Demanda-il en serrant des poings pour se contrôler en sachant déjà la réponse_

_\- De t'avoir fait croire que je t'aimais, je..., se justifia la jeune Everdeen_

_Et voilà c'était dit, cette fois Peeta ne pourrait plus se défiler devant la réalité , tous ses murs fait de chimère et de patience s'écroulèrent, cet espoir qu'il avait cultivé pendant 11 longues années. Il n'avait jamais pu s'approché d'elle par peur ou peut-être pour ne pas subir ce qu'il était en train de subir en ce moment , à savoir qu'il avait déjà imaginé le pire des scénarios s'il risquait de lui déclarer ses sentiments._

_\- Non c'est bon, tu n'a pas besoin de te justifier , mes sentiments ne peuvent après tout être réciproque, coupa t-il blessé , ne voulant plus entendre un mot de plus pour ne pas enfoncer plus profondément l'épée qui entaillait son cœur ._

_\- Peeta, je ..._

_\- Je vais me coucher apparemment selon Effie on n'aura pas le temps de se reposer , prétexta t-il se forçant de sourire _

_Fin flash back_

\- Elle t'a dit clairement qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi?

\- Oui

\- Mais alors c'est à cause de ça que tu as déclarer au Capitole ...

_Flash back_

_\- Alors comment s'est passé votre tournée des vainqueurs? Demanda Caesar Flikerman en interrogeant les célèbre amants maudits du 12 devant tout Panem_

_\- Tres bien, répondit lassement Peeta_

_\- Qu'a t-il Peeta , je te trouve bien triste ce soir, remarqua l'hôte_

_\- Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, confessa le blond en lançant à Katniss un regard désolé_

_\- Mon garçon qu'est ce qui te tracasse? Encouragea le présentateur excité en sentant un grand scoop arrivé_

_\- En recevant l'amour et la générosité du Capitole, je pense que nous vous devons la vérité..., Katniss et moi c'est terminé._

_Les spectateurs de la salle frémit d'horreur et certains commencèrent à pleurer comme si le monde s'effondrait, que c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'ils aient entendu de leur vie entière._

_-Oh je suis navré, se désola faussement Caesar_

_\- Nous avons été emporté par la peur de vivre nos derniers instants dans l'arène , on croyait qu'on s'aimait mais après les quelques mois où nous avons vécu ensemble au district , nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions trop opposé . Nous venons de deux mondes différents mais même si les jeux nous en rapproché, il y'aura toujours cette part de différence que nous nous reprochons._

_\- Katniss qu'a tu a répondre?_

_\- Peeta est quelqu'un de merveilleux mais nous sommes pas compatible, nous sommes rester amis malgré tout, résuma Katniss mal à l´aise_

_Le public protesta , cria , harcela, s'énerva en commençant à scander les amants maudit._

_\- Je sais que ce que nous venons de dévoiler est un grand choc pour vous, je suis reconnaissant de l'importance que vous nous accorder mais on ne peut pas forcer le destin . J'ai aimé Katniss pendant 11 ans, c'est au bord de la mort que j'ai trouvé le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle après toute ces années d'attente. Quoique innocent et féerique , les premiers amour ont une fin et elle restera gravé à tout jamais . Nos routes se séparent car nous avons traversé trop d'épreuves et pour continuer à avancer il faut savoir laisser le passé se consumer ._

_Le public qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs il y'a quelque minutes commencèrent à pleurer en entendant le beau discours et applaudirent même , en encourageant les ex amants maudit._

_Fin flash back_

\- C'était un plan qu'on a planifié avec notre mentor pour arrêter cette histoire d'amant maudit et aussi de pouvoir calmer certain districts en colère

\- Peeta, tu ne le regrette pas au moins? Demanda prudemment Delly

\- Chaque jour je regrette encore plus car Katniss ne me doit rien maintenant, on est quitte, plus rien ne nous relie dès à présent mais je sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. J'espère toutefois qu'elle sera heureuse avec l'homme qui saura atténuer tout ses cauchemars.

Les jours suivants Delly essaya d'encourager Peeta à reprendre gout à la vie par tous les moyens par exemple en amenant la farine en espérant qu'il retrouve le réconfort vers les pains ou en lui offrant plus tôt que prévu le tube de peinture violet qu'elle avait économisé pour son anniversaire mais malheureusement il restait coûte que coûte noyer dans l'alcool.

Un soir après avoir amené Peeta saoul dans la chambre , elle alla sonner chez Katniss en colère et frustré.

\- Bonsoir Katniss, désolé de te déranger mais est ce que je peux te parler? C'est urgent

\- Tu es..., hésita Katniss en essayant de se rappeler ce visage

\- Delly Cartwright, on étais dans la même classe

\- Tu es un ami de Peeta et c'est pour quoi? Interrogea Katniss méfiante

\- Il va mal

Katniss referma la porte d'entrée en entraînant Delly sur les marches du perron

\- Il va bien j'espère , s'inquiéta Katniss

\- non, il boit toute la journée, j'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il s'obstine, selon lui ça lui permet d'oublier ou plutôt de t'oublier

\- Tout est confus dans ma tête tout ça c'est de ma faute,je l'ai blessé...

\- Katniss , interpella quelqu'un

\- Gale

\- Je t'ai attendu dans la forêt tout l'après midi, sermonna le chasseur

\- Désolé j'ai dû aider ma mère avec un patient

\- Oh ma chérie tu es trop chou, on aurais pu profiter plus utilement notre temps libre, surjoua Gale d'une manière tout sauf naturel en embrassant Katniss

\- Je vois que je me suis trompé de personne pour aider Peeta , s'indigna Delly en assistant à la scène

\- Delly non c'est pas ce que tu croie

\- Tu es trop égoïste Katniss, tu ne vois pas le mal que tu lui inflige ?! Il est au fond du gouffre et toi tu es là en train de filer le parfait bonheur avec ton petit ami. Tu ne le mérite pas ! reprocha Delly en criant

\- Ne lui parles pas sur ce ton, menaça le jeune ouvrier des mines en colère

\- La ferme Gale, non attend Delly, s'écria la brune en s'essayant de rattraper Delly

La blonde courut en rageant vers la maison de Peeta et lorsqu'elle le retrouva réveiller sur son lit en s'engloutissant de breuvage peu recommandé , une rage immense lui traversa le corps.

\- Pauvre idiot, elle sort avec Hawthorne! Cria Delly en attrapant une bouteille au hasard pour le boire d'une traite

Et la seule chose qu'elle s'en rappelait avant de sombrer dans le gouffre fut les paroles de Peeta " Il saura la protéger, ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire ".


	4. Chapter 4

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le nez de Peeta qui le réveilla à cette heure matinale, mais un mal de crâne submergea sa tête lorsqu' il essaya de se lever du lit cependant il sentit quelque chose remuer sur son bras l'empêchant de bouger. Ses yeux s'habitua lentement à la lumière puissante du matin et lorsqu'il pu distinguer les contours de sa chambre, il frémit d'horreur à la vue de sa meilleure amie sous les draps, sous ses draps ! Elle était décoiffé et nue comme il l'était autant. Pendant que Peeta essayait de se rappeler des événements de la veille , Delly se réveilla en sursaut en découvrant la situation ridicule où ils s'étaient embarqué.

\- Delly, murmura Peeta inquiet

\- ...

\- Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me souviens de rien, s'inquiéta Peeta en se prenant désespérément la tête dans ses mains en essayant de retrouver sa mémoire

\- ... ( Delly resta muette , le regard effrayé en remontant les draps sur sa poitrine)

\- Merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait, s'apitoya Peeta en se tirant les cheveux

\- On a trop bu , oublions, déclara Delly d'une voix mal assurée

Les 2 mois qui passèrent Peeta continua son lent et long voyage à travers les brumes de l'alcool qui lui faisaient oublier ce qu'il voulait le temps d'un plaisir éphémère avant que ses mauvais souvenirs reviennent le hanter à nouveau.

Un soir banale où Peeta et Haymitch étaient occupé à leur passe temps préféré, quelqu'un frappa avec colère contre la porte en bois en s'acharnant de plus belle lorsque les 2 vainqueurs essayaient de l'ignorer. Peeta agacé par les bruits infernales zigzaga tant que mal avec tout l'alcool ingurgité pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Le décor et le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte mal assurément , il sentit un poing le frapper sur la mâchoire puis plus rien, trou noir.

La seule image qu'il avait enregistré avant de s'évanouir c'était le visage colérique de Mr Cartwright qui hurlait sur lui .


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Peeta reprit conscience tout son corps criait douleur à chaque geste qu'il faisait,une souffrance fulgurante à l'arrière de son crâne lui coupa le souffle, agrémenté d'une gueule de bois et combiné avec un nez en piteux état. Décidément c'était le pire réveil de sa vie !

Son mentor le regardait narquoisement affalé sur un des fauteuils moelleux en tenant comme à son habitude un verre rempli de sa drogue liquide.

\- Hé gamin dis donc quelle soirée , moi même j'en suis sans voix ! se moqua Haymitch

\- J'ai rêvé ou c'est bien Mr Cartwright qui m'a frappé au nez?! Grimaça-il en tapotant délicatement son nez engourdis

\- Quelle mémoire champion! Mais tu as récolté une bosse à la tête,une mâchoire bousillé et un nez à moitié cassé, félicitation ! Si je n'étais pas là hier soir , je crois bien que j'aurais découvert ce matin un cadavre défiguré dans ce salon !

\- Sérieusement Haymitch, qu'est ce qui se passe? Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi! marmonna Peeta en se relevant du divan tant bien que mal

\- Tiens gamin un remontant avant d'encaisser ce que j'ai à te révéler, encouragea Haymitch en tendant un verre

\- C'est quoi tout ce mystère ? Suspecta Peeta en prenant malgré tout le remontant.

\- Ton amie Delly Cartwright... , commença Haymitch

\- Quoi Delly?! Elle a eu des ennuis ? , paniqua Peeta en posant de suite son whisky sur la table basse

\- Oh oui un gros ennuie à cause de toi.

\- Comment ça? A cause de moi? Mais je...

\- Ta chère amie a presque perdu le bébé, informa le mentor droit au but, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot

\- ...

\- On peut déduire que c'est le tien d'après la visite surprise de Cartwright, poursuivra Haymitch

\- Delly enceinte de mon enfant? , murmura Peeta choqué en essayant de faire parvenir l'information à son cerveau

\- Grâce au soin de Mme Everdeen, le bébé va bien mais c'était moins une, d'après ceux que j'ai entendu, elle avait accumulé trop de pression et elle ne se nourrissait pas correctement.

\- Je , je ..., bégaya le jeune père déboussolé

Peeta n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , il venait d'apprendre qu'il était père. Voilà pourquoi que Delly ne lui rendait plus visite depuis plusieurs mois et qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle l'évitait comme la peste.

\- Va la voir gamin, règle tout ça avant que les choses dérapent encore plus , conseilla le mentor en l'encourageant du regard

Le jeune garçon de 17 ans comprit soudainement de la gravité de la situation, il enfila aussi vite qu'il pu ses chaussures et il courut vers la maison des Cartwright. Quand Fuert le jeune frère de Delly lui ouvra la porte , Peeta s'élança vers les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de la fille Cartwright sous les protestations du jeune garçon .

\- Peeta, je te demande de quitter immédiatement cette maison, ce que tu as fait est immonde. Pars tant que je suis indulgent sinon je vais prévenir mon père et là je ne te garantis pas ta survie, menaça Fuert en essayant de retenir tant bien que mal le jeune vainqueur à pénétrer dans la chambre de sa sœur

\- Delly tu me dois des explications , cria Peeta fou de rage en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant son amie le teint blême allongé sur le lit

\- Fuert c'est bon, je dois lui parler de toute façon, répondit Delly

\- Non papa a interdit de..,

\- S'il te plaît , supplia-t-elle

Fuert les laissa seul avec réticence en refermant avec inquiétude la porte puis il descendit d'un pas lourd les marches grinçante de l'escalier.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit , reprocha Peeta en essayant de contrôler sa colère

\- J'avais peur, avoua Delly en se tordant les doigts

\- À cause de ton égoïste tu as failli perdre le bébé mais putain je suis le père ! Tu te rend compte du choc que j'ai eu en l'apprenant en dernier , hurla le blond en cognant son poing qui tremblait de rage contre le mur .

\- Peeta je suis vraiment désolé, murmura honteusement Delly en pleurant

\- Désolé? Tu crois que tes excuses pourront effacer la trahison que j'ai ressenti ?!

En voyant Delly fondre en larme, la colère disparut peu à peu Peeta, il s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus soutenir plus longtemps son corps .

Il avait mis enceinte l'innocente et pétillante Delly, la sœur qu'il n'aurais voulu avoir, de quel droit il avait a en vouloir à Delly .

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis le fautif de l'histoire, je t'ai mise dans cette situation et puis je t'ai volé ta virginité, s'apitoya t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux

\- Je vais l'avorter, informa Delly

\- Quoi?! S'écria Peeta en s'élançant vers le lit de Delly

\- C'est mieux ainsi pour nous deux, on ne s'aime pas, c'était juste un accident

\- Mais putain, tu va tuer notre enfant, tu es donc si indifférente que ça ! Cracha Peeta en broyant les poignets de la futur maman

\- Je ... Je sais juste qu'il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde

Peeta gifla Delly afin qu'elle prenne conscience de ses paroles, son corps tremblait de rage.

\- Dans ce monde personne n'a sa place. Nous ne sommes que des pions gouvernés par le Capitol, je l'ai compris au hunger games. Pourquoi les carrières gagnent presque toute les années au jeux? Certainement pas parce qu'ils sont mieux entraîné ou mieux nourris non, les juges font tout pour qu'ils gagnent . Les autres tributs ne sont là que pour servir de divertissement et les seuls malheureux gagnants qui s'en sortent ont connu une fin misérable en se droguant ou en se saoulant pour oublier que le capitole leur avait fait.

\- Peeta, murmura Delly surprise d'entendre pour la première fois son ami critiqué leur gouverneur

-Ce petit bout de moi est le seul bonheur dont j'aurai accès dans ce monde cruel. Je suis en train de devenir le double de Haymitch et je me déteste pour ça, de noyer mon chagrin par le moyen le plus lâche. Tout deviens différent après les jeux mais j'essaye de garder une part d'innocence de mon ancienne vie. planifia Peeta en adoucissant son regard

\- Non , nous n'avons pas d'avenir , nous nous aimions pas et si tu attend encore un peu Katniss va se rendre compte de ce qu'elle ressens. J'ai appris par Madge que Katniss et Hawthorne ne sont en faite pas ensemble alors...

\- Je m'en fiche désormais d'eux, je ne veux plus m'accrocher à une cause perdu, elle m'a blessé tant de fois que je voudrais à présent guérir de mes blessures. On s'aime comme une sœur et un frère mais nous pouvons élever cet enfant avec tout ce qu'on a pour le rendre heureux.

\- Peeta , implora Delly

\- Je sais que tu l'aime autant que moi ce petit bout sinon tu l'aurais avorter dès que tu l'avais appris, murmura Peeta en enlaçant avec délicatesse la jeune maman.


	6. Chapter 6: Le reconfort

Delly se laissa aller dans les bras de Peeta qui tremblaient sous l'effet de l'adréaline du moment , il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement tout en lui murmurant des excuses et de ses bonnes résolutions . La jeune fille se sentit apaisé après tous ces mois de solitude et de cauchemards démoniaque qui la pourchassaient toute les nuits . Peur que Peeta lui en veuille, peur de son rejet, peur de briser ce lien fraternel, _de lui_ , de leurs parents , du regard de son discrit , _d'elle_ ... De devenir égoiste ce dont que n'a jamais été, honteuse d'avoir pensé à aller demandé à Peeta d'oublier Katniss , de l'effacer de sa vie pour pouvoir garder ce bébé dont Delly ne supportait pas à l'abondonner avant de lui avoir donné tout son amour.

Elle savait que les amant maudit étaient fait l'un pour l'autre,c'était inévitable, Peeta devait juste attendre encore un peu avant que Katniss prenne conscience de ses propres sentiments mais l'accident s'était produit et Delly s'en est voulu de vouloir contraindre son ami boulanger à laisser partir Katniss , alors Delly s'est réfugié dans la solitude et le mutisme pour taire ses voix du démons . Mais lorsque ses parents découvrirent la vérité , elle ne pu empêcher son père d'accourir au village des vainquiers et lorsque Peeta en colère et en sueur apparut à la porte de sa chambre, son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine .

Le contraire de tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer se produisit, Delly se traita d'idiote d'avoir pu douter de Peeta , de son intégralité de leur amitié, elle ne méritait pas d'être son amie.

Maintenant qu'il était là pour pouvoir porter ce lourd fardeau qui lui pesait tant qu'elle avait cru être terassé ,Delly a pu enfin libérer son coeur qui souffrait le mattyre et lui influer de l'oxygène . Pendant que le sommeil l'appellait au royaume des rêves, Peeta murmura cette phrase tout bas mais qui resterait graver dans sa mémoire et qui apaisera ses moments les plus douloureux comme une baume à appliquer sur une plaie.

_-Moi Peeta Mellard je promet à tout jamais de vous protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle avant que la mort m'appelle ...à tout jamais ...à tout jamais_ ...

Si elle devait emprunter cette ruelle , Delly savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible , elle ne pouvais pu y reculer dès le premier pas franchis sinon Peeta ne pourra jamais se relever . Ce bébé c'était l'opportunité de l'extirper de toute sa folie, de son alcoolisme et de pouvoir retrouver une part de l'ancien boulanger.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Delly se reveilla après une nuit sans cauchemar, elle trouva un mot que Peeta avait laissé la veille avant de partir

_Je veux revenir sur le droit chemin donc j'ai décidé dès l'aube d'écrire notre nouvelle histoire, je reviens très vite et repose toi . J'ai parlé à tes parents hier soir, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet ._

La jeune maman sourit, elle esperait qu'il allait vraiment se relever et ne plus se laisser aller dans les ténebres ,se laisser glisser dans le desespoir jusqu'a pedre son âme comme il l'avait fait, mais autre chose chifonnait Delly et lorsqu'elle pu mettre le doigts dessus, elle rassembla tout son courage et se dirigea vers le marché noir de la veine où elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait .

-Katniss!

La jeune fille à la tresse qui parlait à Saint bouie bouie se retourna surprise de trouver Delly Cartwright à cette endroit .

_\- ..._

_\- Katniss, je suis Delly on était dans la même classe_

_-Oui je sais qui tu est , répondit-elle d'une voix méfiante_

_-J'étais sur de te retrouver ici à cette heure, peut-on parler autre part ?_

_-Oui bien sûr _

Katniss emmena Delly à 5 minutes de la plaque vers une ruelle vide

_-Je suis encore désolé pour la dernière fois à propos des mots dures que je t'ai dites à ton égard , s'excusa Delly_

-_Non je te comprend, je ne sais pas ce que Gale a pensé mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._

_\- Je te crois Katnniss, aujourd'hui je viens te parler de Peeta _

_-Il va mieux? s'inquieta la brune _

_-Pas vraiment mais il essaye, Peeta est quelqu'un de merveilleux , il a vraiment une force mentale incroyable donc je vais être directe, est ce que ce n'était que du cinéma aux hunger games?_

_-Je..Je...Delly je..._

_-C'est important j'ai besoin d'une réponse sincère de ta part pour __**lui**_

_-Non tout n'était pas comédie , il est important pour moi mais j'ai besoin de temps_

_\- Je m'en doutais .C'est mon ami, un frère ,un confident , il est aussi proche que ma famille, on se connaît par coeur,tu sais il t'aime vraiment , il fera tout pour toi, ces quelques mois il a vraiment souffert jusqu'à vendre son âme au diable . Il ne faut pas que tu l'abondonne Katniss, il t'attend encore comme d'habitude; ouvre ton coeur et apprend à le connaître..._

Soudain une main la saisit , Delly sursauta puis se retourna et reconnut Peeta, ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que Peeta qui se dirigea chez Delly à cet instant reconnut son amie avec la fille qui l'avait repoussé au abord de la plaque . Il avait tout entendu de leur conversation et il se sentit en colère , en colère de Delly car c'était de sa nature de faire des choses débile et idiote.

-_Peeta, c'est ma faute n'en veux pas à Katniss, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ..._

_-Delly attend moi sur la place s'il te plaît_

Sentant Peeta contenir sa colère,Delly se résignit à l'écouter. Après que Delly soit parti d'un pas las ,Katniss se sentit mal à l'aise , le garçon qu'elle avait connu pendant les jeux avait bel et bien disparu de nature optimiste et confiant .

Le garçon des pain avait bien maigri , des cernes bien que visible ne retirait rien à son charme, il la regardait avec un air dur mais après quelques secondes ses traits se détendirent et il pu esquisser un sourire, d'un sourire timide. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, Katniss ne comprenait pas cette réaction de son corps, le rouge lui montait à la tête.

_-Katniss je suis désolé pour Delly, elle fait parfois des choses stupides, pardonne la._

_-Non ce n'est rien,je ...tu...heu, Katniss se traita d'idiote les mots s'embrouillait dans sa tête_

_-Pour tout te dire,je suis désolé de mon comportement dans le train,je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments..._

_-Tu m'a manqué , tu es vraiment important pour moi comme je l'ai dit à Delly, avoua timidement Katniss_

_-As tu éprouver des sentiments pour moi?_

_-Oui_

Peeta enlaça tendrement Katniss dans ses bras ,Katniss profita de ses bras chaleureux et fort qui lui avait tant manquer,il déposa un baisier sur son front et relacha son étreinte.

-_Je t'aimerai pour toujours même si tu m'ignore, toujours, toujours... mais je penses préferable à chacun de suivre sa route chacun de son côté . J'espère oublier comme tu m'avait dit dans le train de retour et de pouvoir remplacer les mauvais souvenirs avec d'autres souvenirs plus heureux dont seul ma détermination à oublier cette vie en décidera._

Katniss pleura et enlaça une dernière fois Peeta , c'était un adieu; il lui demandait de le laisser partir et Katniss le comprenait après toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

_-Bonne chance , souffla-elle_

_-Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi et je serai là si tu as un problème en tant qu'ami, n'oublie pas, toujours._

Le coeur de Katniss se brisa en mille morceau ainsi donc c'est à ça que ressemblait la séparation d'un premier amour.


	8. Chapter 8 : La promesse

Peeta se sentit plus allégé comme un poids qui se serait libéré d'un coup, la pression qu'il avait accumulé tous ces mois se sont envolées et cette décision fut plus belle chose qu'il eut faite depuis, ilne la regretterai jamais quoiqu'il arrive .

Il aimerait pour toujours cette fille de feu qui lui fait chavirer son coeur à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard gris, ce courage et cette combatitivité dont il admirait mais aussi cette vulnérabilité qu'elle cachait qui lui faisont fondre à chaque fois . Katniss était indélébile , ineffaçable et Peeta gardera en mémoire cette belle histoire dans son coeur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais la vie continuait les choses changent et lui aussi avait changé depuis les jeux.

Peeta retouva Delly à a place en train de se rechauffer les mains avec ce temps orageux . Il la connaissait depuis toujours cette peite fille qui criait haut et fort qu'elle était sa soeur, au début ça l'irritait quand il était petit mais il s'était pris d'affection de cette boule d'énergie, grâce à elle il avait pu surmonter les crises de nerfs de sa mère et de ses coups sans merci , de cette vie morne et triste , Delly a su ramener l'espoir qui lui manquait . Elle était toujours d'une nature positive et avait cette générosité sans faille .

-Delly

-Peeta,je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais je pense que c'est la bonne solution pour tous...

La jeune fille s'arreta de parler lorsque soudainement il lui prit dans ses bras avec douceur mais fermeté.

\- Delly merci sincèrement mais ma nouvelle vie commence à partir d'aujourd'hui et qu'avec toi , veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Peeta, sais tu vraiment de ce que tu fais? souppçonna Delly inquiète

\- Absolument je ne reviendrai pas en arrière et je souhaite t'épouser sincèrement si tu le veux bien , déclara le jeune boulanger

\- Oui, murmura Delly en se sentant coupable

Peeta entraina Delly jusqu'à la maison des Cartwright .

-Mr Cartwright je comprend que vous soyez en colère contre moi, je mérite les pires atocités, la vie de Delly est ruiné, à cause de moi elle n'aura jamais une vie normale mais étant le père du bébé j'assume avec entière responsabilité et je les aimerai tous les deux tout en les protégeant du Capitole . On ne pourra pas se marier officiellement mais j'espère que vous comprennez ma démarche, si le capitole apprend vous seriez en danger et je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive mais malheureusement on vivra dans le secret et ça je me le pardonnerai pas de vous avoir entrainé tous dedans , je suis désolé .

Les traits de Mr Cartwright se détendit , il fut surpris de la maturité et du courage dont ce jeune homme de 17 ans faisait preuve , c'était comme son deuxième fils et il se sentait trahit par la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il l'avait connu lorsqu'il n'était pas plus grand que trois pommes lorsque son père Tom l'avait ramenait à l'épicerie il y'a 15 ans , à cette époque le jeune Peeta ne souriait pas et était très méfiant et renfrogné se cachant derière les jambes de Tom mais sa fille d'une nature joviale l'avait changé depuis . Aujourd'hui il se retrouve dans son salon avec ce même Peeta mais dans une situation très differente , il avait peur de la célébrité de cette jeune vainquieur des hunger games, peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa famille à cause de lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule issue à tout.

\- Lorsque le bébé naitra on doit le donner à l'orphelinat , declara -il fermement

\- Noooon papa, supplia Delly en s'effondrant en larme, ses jambes ne supporta pas la nouvelle et Mme Cartwright la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil tout en la reconfortant

\- Mr Cartwright ...vous...

\- Réfléchis mon garçon , lorsque ce bébé naitra comment pourrait-on le justifier, les gens se poseront des questions et on traitera ma fille de tout les noms si on n'avoue pas le nom du père, mais si on l'avoue ce bébé tombera entre les mains du capitole et c'est le pire qui pourrait arriver. En étant à l'orphelinat il serait en sécurité, ce bébé est innocent et il ne mérite pas ça .

-Oui je comprends, affirma Peeta en serrant ses poings de ses mains, il se sentait faible , faible de ne pas pouvoir protéger la chair de sa chair mais il savait que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire dans cette situation même s'il savait que l'orphelinat du district était un endroit abominable mais le bébé serait plus en sécurité là bas qu'à ses cotés .

-Noooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn , jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss ! Cria Delly

Peeta enlaça Delly et s'agenouilla par terre en regardant droit dans les yeux bleu ciel de la jeune maman qui essayait de retenir ses sanglots

\- Pardonne moi de te faire souffrir comme ça , je ne suis qu'un être faible mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le dernier endroit à envoyer si j'avait un choix

Delly sentait l'espoir s'envolait, ce petit être était deja tout pour elle, il faisait partie d'elle , comment allait elle vivre sans son enfant avant qu'il naisse.

\- D'accord , je suis d'accord, dit Delly avec une voix assuré en séchant ses larmes

-Delly merci , murmura gravememnt Peeta triste

Le jeune homme se releva en allant à la table de la cuisine découper deux tranches de pains qu'il avait ramener et alla les grillés avec soin .

\- Peeta je ne pense pas que ça soit neccessaire , à quoi bon

\- Delly je veux que tu devienne ma femme

\- Ce bébé ira en orphelinat alors pourquoi se marier pour le restant de ta vie , tu merite mieux.

-Non tu mérite mieux Delly , je te veux pour épouse et il n'y aura que toi dans ma vie je te le promet, fais moi confiance, assura le jeune boulanger en tendant une des miches grillées

-Peeta tu es un homme bon

Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent les tranches de pain sous le regard émue du reste de la famille , à présent ils étaient mari et femme .


End file.
